She Sells Seashells
by Tigress of India
Summary: When Usopp grabs Kaya’s hand, she remembers what happened the last time he did. Kayacentric UsoppxKaya friendship or romance oneshot with a terrible summary.


**She Sells Seashells**

By TigressofIndia

**Author's Note:**

**I'm a little shaky on the facts, so bear with me. Please feel free to correct any mistakes you notice. Usopp's about 15 or 16 in this fic. Inspired by a recent trip to the beach. Could be close friendship or budding romance, but leaning towards budding romance. My first UsoppxKaya fic and my first non-ZoLu to be posted on FF, so please let me know how I do! Reviews and CC are appreciated!**

**Thanks to Solo Loco Ellingson-Rose for beta reading!  
**

**> Flashback/Flash forward**

**------------------------------------ A short while later**

"Kaya! You're in danger! Come with me!" As Usopp grabbed Kaya's arm, pulling her to her feet, she gasped. He's only done this once before, but he certainly hadn't been acting this urgent then…

>

A loud rap at the window caused Kaya to jolt awake. A bright-eyed, grinning individual with an abnormally long nose was staring at her through the window. She sat up, smiling, and went to open it.

"Good morning, Usopp," she said. "Have you come to tell me a story?"

"Actually, I was going to go to the shore today," Usopp replied hesitantly. "Er-if you don't mind."

"Oh." Kaya's face fell. "Have fun."

"Have-have you ever been to the beach, Kaya?"

"Oh, yes!" the girl exclaimed. "I used to go all the time with-with my family." Her eyes brimmed with tears.

Usopp grabbed her hand, his face alight. "Come with me," he said.

Kaya's eyes widened. "Oh no, Usopp, I can't!"

"I can carry you," he offered. "It's not far. You'll love it there, Kaya, it's beautiful!"

"I know," Kaya said hesitantly. "It's just-Klahadore would never let me go-"

"Klahadore's wrong!" Usopp interrupted. "You deserve to have a little fun."

"Don't say that! He's means well, he's only trying to keep me safe."

"The Great Captain Usopp-sama will protect you," Usopp proclaimed, puffing out his chest. "I promise, nothing will harm you so long as you're with me." He gave her hand a small tug. "He'll never know you're gone."

"You're sure it's safe?" Kaya asked.

"Would I ever let anything happen to you?" Usopp replied.

Kaya smiled. "Alright," she agreed. "Maybe for a little while."

------------------------------------------------

"Then I made enough sea-cow burgers to feed the people of Wakimashu for years!" Kaya's laughter rang out as Usopp finished his ludicrous tale.

"Here it is," he indicated with his nose, as his arms were occupied. The young girl gasped. The sunlight glinted off the water's surface as the waves rolled and crashed. The smooth yellow sand below Usopp's feet looked soft and warm. The smell of salt water was tantalizingly faint, as if calling her to the ocean's edge. It was as wonderful as she remembered. Usopp gazed at her glowing expression. "Do you want me to put you down?" he asked. Kaya nodded. He lowered her gently to the sand. The warmth was invigorating. She took a step forward, then sat. Usopp lowered himself beside her.

"Do you like making sandcastles?" He asked. "I love to!" she exclaimed.

Usopp gathered sand and brought it to Kaya as she shaped it into a small but sturdy fortress.

"Excellent," said the long-nosed boy. "Now the crabs will have plentiful protection for their epic battle with the seagulls!" Kaya giggled.

"Do you want to get closer to the water?" Usopp asked, noting her preoccupation with the waterside.

"I don't know if I can walk that far," Kaya said doubtfully.

"I'll support you," the liar said. The girl nodded, taking Usopp's offered hand. He helped her to her feet and placed his arm around her waist. They slowly made their way down the beach until they reached the edge of the wet sand. Kaya paused. The waves looked _much_ bigger from here. Usopp noticed her uncertainty. "We don't have to go any farther if you don't want to. But I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Kaya slowly took a step forward, then another. The cool, wet sand slipped between her toes. Usopp removed his hand from her waist and slid both hands carefully down her arms, holding them out for balance. A breeze sifted through their hair, carrying a much stronger scent of brine. Kaya breathed in deeply.

A large wave was coming toward them, gathering speed and height as it traveled. The small girl's heart began to race. Her breath quickened. Surely the water would sweep her away! Then Usopp's hands tightened a little around her wrists. She slowed her breathing. The wave crested and broke over their legs, soaking the hem of her nightdress. The water lapped at their ankles as it receded almost as quickly as it had come. Kaya giggled, softly at first, then escalating into peals of laughter, which Usopp soon matched. They let the waves crash over their feet several more times, then went back up the beach a little ways.

Kaya's stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" Usopp asked. The girl nodded.

"Wait right here," he said. He dashed behind an outcropping of rocks and disappeared.

"Usopp?" Kaya called anxiously.

He reappeared a moment later with a large basket. "I hide supplies in a small cave here, in case of emergency," he explained. "Only I, my crew, and now you know about it." He grinned and pulled out a wrapped loaf of bread. "Sandwich?"

After they had eaten, they decided to hunt for seashells. They strolled down the beach, searching for a flash of unusual color or the gleam of pearly sheen. Usopp found only broken pieces, but Kaya seemed to have a knack for finding large, beautiful, whole shells.

"She sells seashells by the seashore," Usopp recited. "Can you say that three times fast?"

"No," Kaya replied, smiling.

"Oh. Well, I can," said the liar. "But I don't want to brag or anything."

"Usopp," Kaya said. "I want you to have this one." She held up the smallest of the shells, a pale pink one with a white-lavender sheen.

"Oh no, Kaya, that's the most beautiful one!" Usopp protested.

"I know," the girl replied. "That's why I want you to have it."

"Thank you," Usopp said softly, placing the shell gently in his pocket. He looked up at the sun, which was now very low in the sky. "I should probably take you home now."

Kaya looked up. "Oh my goodness! I hope I haven't worried anyone!"

Usopp removed his bandana and placed the seashells inside. He handed the bundle to the blond girl and picked her up. They traveled in silence for a few minutes. Then Kaya said, "Usopp. You seem different today."

"Different?" Usopp asked warily. "Different how?"

Kaya bit her lip in thought. "You seemed…braver," she concluded.

The curly-haired boy stuck his nose into the air. "I can be brave any time I want to," he proclaimed. The girl in his arms grinned. _When I'm with you_, he added mentally.

As they approached the house, Kaya looked up at the liar's face. "Thank you, Usopp," she said, planting a kiss on his cheek. "For everything."

Usopp turned away to hide his blush. "The Great Captain Usopp-sama assures you that you are welcome."

"Kaya-san!" came the anxious cry. The girl's butler hurried up. "Are you hurt? Where have you been?"

"I took her to the shore," Usopp said boldly, though his voice cracked a bit.

"I'm perfectly safe, Klahadore," said Kaya earnestly. "We just went for a stroll and-"

"A stroll? Kaya-san, you are far too unwell for so much physical activity! Come back to bed immediately!" He paused. "What have you got in that rag?"

"We collected seashells," Kaya said timidly. Klahadore wrinkled his nose. "Crusted in dirt and germs! Guards, dispose of these, and take Kaya-san back to bed. As for you," he rounded on Usopp as he meekly handed Kaya to her guard. "Do not come anywhere near Kaya-san again! Now get out!" Usopp fled, eyes burning.

------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Kaya was again awoken by a loud rap at the window.

"Usopp!" she cried, flinging the window open. "What are you doing here? You'll get in trouble!"

"I just wanted to give you these," Usopp said, handing her a bundle wrapped in a handkerchief. "I washed all the sand off."

Kaya opened the bundle of seashells, now strung together as a necklace. "Oh Usopp, thank you! But Klahadore will probably just throw them out again."

"Do you have a box you could hide them in?" Usopp asked.

"My jewelry box! I never use it," the girl exclaimed. "And you got your bandana back," she observed.

"Hai! Using my amazing talents of stealth, cunning, and strength, I, the Great Captain Usopp-sama, risked life and limb to retrieve these treasures from the trash pile!"

"Kaya-san?" came the butler's voice. "It's time for your medicine."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Usopp promised. He swung quickly down from the tree as Kaya shoved the handkerchief under the bed.

>

Every morning, a young blond girl strolls down the road to the shore. Sometimes she goes just beyond the edge of the wet sand, letting the waves crash over her feet.

Then she searches for seashells, easily locating the most beautiful ones. She carries her finds to her wooden stand, specially built for her by her butler Merry, and carefully rinses them off with water from a pitcher. She runs the stand from morning until the afternoon, when she returns to her house to study medicine.

Children and adults, travelers and locals, come to the stall to buy exquisite seashells. When they come, she tells them of a brave warrior of the sea, who will return someday with many tales of his adventures. Until then:

She sells seashells by the seashore.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
**

**-san – Japanese title, like Ms. or Mr.**

**-sama – Japanese title showing reverence, like Lord or Lady**

**Hai – "Yes" in Japanese**

**Reviews are love! **


End file.
